


Yes, Father - Kylo Ren OneShot

by Dceline96



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars, star wars AU - Fandom
Genre: Blasphemy, Desk Sex, Explicit Catholicism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father Ren - Freeform, Father Ren has a crush, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Power Imbalance, Punishment, Spanking, Star Wars AU, Virginity Kink, Virginity or Celibacy Kink, definitely not what you're supposed to do at sunday school, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dceline96/pseuds/Dceline96
Summary: You were caught with a boy in your room by Sister Tarkin and were sent to Father Ren for his guidance. Problem is, his original course of action isn't working. Looks like you may need to try something more...corporal.
Relationships: Father Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 55





	Yes, Father - Kylo Ren OneShot

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the queen Kassanovella's 'A Full Confession' (10 out of 10, high recommend). Contains themes of blasphemy, losing virginity, some questionable consent and of course, graphic depictions of sex. Proceed with caution my babes!

Your steps were timid as you made your way past rows of empty pews, your footfalls echoing to the vaulted ceiling of the otherwise silent church. Your heart was beating at hard, uneven intervals as you made your way up the deceptively shallow steps to the altar and around the wall that held an eerie replica of a crucified Christ before spilling out into a dimly lit hallway. Your pace to Father Ren's office was slow and cautious; rationality screaming at you to turn around and leave with every step. 

This was a bad idea...you knew it was a bad idea. But you were here anyway. 

Before you knew it, you were standing in front of his door, ear trained on the gentle cacophony of sounds coming from inside--a shuffle of papers, the creek of his chair as he shifted his weight. You tried to picture him, your brain struggling to decide whether he would already be in his full priest attire or if, given the early hour, he'd still be in his unnervingly _normal_ clothes. You hoped it was the latter. 

You knocked, the echo ringing through the desolate hall as the noise inside of Ren's office softened to silence. You waited a moment more, pulling nervously at the hem of your skirt before knocking again. 

"Father Ren...it's me." 

Time seemed to freeze as you waited, blood sending a warm flush over your entire body as you heard his heavy footsteps on the other side of the door, getting closer, _louder_ until...

The door swung open, a haze of warm light flooding the hallway, highlighting the monolith of a man standing before you. Your breath caught as you took in the sight of him, his usual black slacks just barely gracing the firm muscles of his thighs. He was in a black t-shirt, the thin fabric pulled taught against his broad chest; muscles and tendons flexing and rolling with even the most minute movement of his arms.

_The image of his hand wrapping around your throat, soft full lips brushing against the sensitive skin of your neck--a recollection of a dream, a fantasy that could never be._

You gave him a soft smile, dropping your gaze to the floor as you stepped around him, your hands gracing the back of your skirt to keep it from rising too far up with each of your steps. 

"You're early," he said matter-of-factly, shutting the door. 

You didn't turn to look at him, your pulse a dull roar in your ear as you felt him stall for a moment behind you.

"I know, I’m sorry, Father," your voice was barely above a whisper as you stepped in front of his desk, lowering yourself into a chair. "I was having a hard time sleeping. I kept having..." you let your words die on your lips, heat flushing your cheeks as you finally met Father Ren's stare. 

He raised his hand as he eased into his chair, the worn leather protesting with a soft whine as he gave it his full weight. Ren let his hand fall to the desk, knuckles meeting wood with a solemn knock as he considered your words.

You had been at this for nearly two months, sitting at this damned desk, spilling your innermost thoughts to this formidable figure of piety as he sat there, silently judging you. 

You would think by now that he would have released you from his _guidance_ but every week he seemed to find another sin, another reason you needed to come back to him and you...well...you just kept on sinning, now didn’t you.

He let out a long, drawn out sigh that originated from deep in chest as he kept his eyes glued to his knuckles.

"Did you... _act_ on these thoughts, my child?" 

You didn't mean to but you flinched, your body shuddering as that good ol’ Catholic guilt ripped right through you. 

"No."   
_Abso-fucking-lutly I did._

"How many times have I told you not to lie to me," his voice was stern, your eyes snapping up to meet his. The muscle under his eye twitched as he fought off the urge to rake his gaze over your body, eyes briefly falling anyway to the hint of exposed flesh that peaked through the gape of your button down. 

"I'm sorry, Father," you breathed, your chest subconsciously heaving against the semi-opaque fabric. 

He sighed, large fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose. "On your knees." 

You nodded, lips pulling between your teeth as you eased out of your chair, slowly making your way to the side of Ren’s desk. Doing as he instructed, your hands held your skirt against your thighs as you knelt, letting your head drop as you sat back on your heels. 

"Begin." 

"Jesus, Lover of chastity, Mary, Mother most pure," you saw him stand from the corner of your eye, watched as he walked around you right before you felt his looming presence at your back. "...and Joseph, chaste guardian of the Virgin, I come to you at this hour-"

"To you I come," he corrected, a large hand resting on your shoulder, squeezing ever so gently.

You swallowed hard, trying to ignore the butterflies in your belly that sprang to life at his touch. " _To you I come,"_ you corrected yourself, "--at this hour, begging you to plead with God for me." 

You paused, scrambling for the next set of words. Panic started to set in as you sifted through the barrage of prayers you'd been taught in your time at the girls' home. But none of them sounded correct. Instead, the only thing that you could focus on was _him_ , his hand on your shoulder, the heat of his body at your back.

"Continue."

"I--I can't...remember, Father," you confided, your voice meek and breathy.

He pulled his hand from you and your body shuddered at the sudden, palpable loneliness.

"Think," he said, heading back to his chair, angling himself to face you. Your eyes flickered to him, his legs wide as he rested his elbows on his knees, tented fingers pressed to his lips. He was watching you, _studying_ you. You forced your eyes closed as you picked through the recess of your memory. You tried to visualize the words, tried to force them to materialize before your minds eye but nothing would come. Finally, your posture faltered, shoulders slumping forward as you let out a huff of air.

"I--"

"Start again."

With a sigh, you did. "Jesus, Lover of chastity, Mary, Mother most pure, Joseph, chaste guardian of the Virgin, to you I come at this hour, begging you to plead with God for me...I..." you paused again, trying still to summon the words.

"I earnestly wish to be pure in thought, word and deed in imitation of your own holy purity." His voice was darker than usual, twinged with disappointment. A sudden vice grip on your chin, yanking you to face him. His brows were knit together, eyes trained on your face as he churned over something in his mind. "This isn't working."

Panic gripped your chest, your throat suddenly feeling painfully dry. This _had_ to work or you’d be fucking homless. 

He dropped your chin, sitting back in his chair as he rubbed the side of his face.

"Father Ren," you pleaded as you clambered to your feet, a hint of flesh catching his eye as your skirt accidentally bunched at your thigh. "Please. I’m just...distracted."

“That’s precisely the issue. You’re still having these _thoughts_ , forgetting your prayers...I thought I could help you but perhaps Sister Tarkin was right. Perhaps you’re beyond my help.”

"Please, Father Ren," you begged, falling to your knees at his feet. "Please, I'm willing to try anything."

He sat there, taking a deep breath as he considered you for a moment. You wished you could see inside his brain, if for no other reason than to find a way to keep him from giving up on you, essentially damning you to the streets. You quickly regained your composure, sitting back on your heels as you adjusted your skirt to modestly.

"I'm sorry, Father It's just...I know I can--"

"Stand."

"What?"

"Stand. There's...one last thing we can try."

You nodded, easing to your feet as he stood in tandem with you. He stood there, a hairsbreadth from you as he yet again seemed to be studying your face. You found yourself having to fight off the urge to look at his lips...the lips you'd longed to kiss for nearly two months now.

See, that was the _real_ problem, wasn't it. It wasn't that you got horny sometimes, after all, you’re an adult woman, it would be weird if you didn’t. No, the problem...was _him_. 

Had you been paired with the usual chattel of the priesthood, you would have been able to sweep this whole thing under the rug by now. Said a few Hail Marys and Lord's Prayers and been free to go...but no. They sent you to fucking _Father Ren_ who was _easily_ the most beautiful man you'd ever seen. How could you _not_ picture what his perfect lips would feel as they explored every forbidden part of your body?

It's like Sister Tarkin _wanted_ you to fail.

You snapped yourself back to reality, a soft smile pulling at your lips as you looked up at him through wide, innocent eyes.

"This is going to be uncomfortable," he said, eyes looking anywhere but at you as he stepped around you. "For the both of us."

You spun to look at him, confusion thick on your face as you took in the sight of his broad back expanding with a deep, almost anxious inhale.

His head turned slightly, giving you a view of his perfect profile. “Remove your underwear, please.”

"What?" 

You _had_ to have heard that wrong.

"Please. Do not make me ask again."

You did as he said, body humming as you peeled your panties down your legs and kicked them under a chair--your weak attempt to hide what would surely be seen as a sinful choice in undergarment. 

You waited there, watching him, unsure of what to do next. He let his head loll forward as he stretched his neck, taking one final breath before he turned to face you. 

“On the desk,” his voice was low, controlled. But you could see _something_ in his eyes, something that burned hot and desperate just below the surface. 

You did as he said, silently grateful for the help in keeping your body from collapsing as you rested your weight against his desk. Suddenly, there was the heat of a hand on your back, pushing gently between your shoulder blades. You let your body ease lower, keenly aware of how your already too short skirt crept higher up the backs of your thighs as you laid flat before him.

"Father, what-"

"Do not speak unless spoken to. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father."

You heard a long, quivering breath push from Ren's chest as his hand grazed the hem of your skirt. "I was hoping to _avoid_ this but since prayer isn't working...we're going to need to try something more...corporal."

You gulped, heart hammering in your chest as you rested your forehead on your arms. The space between your body and Ren's desk was stifling, the heat of your anxious breath being recycled back into your lungs but you couldn't find the strength lookup. Of all the times you pictured yourself bent over Ren's desk, you never thought it would actually happen, let alone like _this_. 

"I need you to be honest with me, my child. If you're honest, we can move past this and start making _real_ progress." You nodded, finally letting your gaze lift to the wall of framed diplomas across from you, the pristine glass acting as a mirror. You could just make out Ren's reflection, his lips parted as he studied the exposed flesh just below your ass. You heard him whisper something, a soft prayer to himself as fingers brushed the backs of your thighs. Before you knew it, your skirt had been flipped up around your waist, completely exposing you to his gaze.

Your jaw fell, breath shuddering in your chest as your mind struggled to keep up.

_There was no way in hell this was happening. This can't be-_

"Did you touch yourself?"

Your eyes shut on instinct, anxiety and desire coursing through your blood--radiating in your cunt.

"Yes, Father."

_Thwack_

Your brain registered the sound before the actual impact, pins and needles prickling the flesh of your ass. A sudden wave of indulgent pain crashed over your body and you squeezed your mouth shut, poorly muffling a surprised whimper.

Ren’s breath audibly hitched in his throat, your eyes darting to his reflection. His eyes were glued to your ass, admiring the residual tremor of your flesh, the scarlet imprint of his hand blossoming on your skin. It took everything in you to try to remain still but your body was begging you to buck towards him, to search for more of his touch.

"How many times?"

"Wha-"

_Thwack_

You throttled a cry in your chest, body tensing under his delicious assault.

"How many times have you _touched_ yourself."

_Fuck if I know, dude._

"...too many, Father."

_Thwack-thwack_

A soft yelp left your throat as your head fell to the desk, your cunt pulsing with overwhelming need as the sting of his hand rippled through you. You glanced back at him only to find his face reddening, eyes narrowing at the heat between your thighs. You realized then, to your horror, that you were fucking _dripping_.

To be fair, how could you not, but still. _Definitely not the fucking time_. You silently cursed your greedy cunt, biting your lip as you let your head fall back to the desk.

Ren dragged two fingers up the length of your inner thigh, collecting your sex before bringing it to his face to examine it.

"Father--I can explain," you stammered, earning yet another smack to your ass. You whined, head twisted to watch him.

"Who plagues these thoughts?" he said as he studied his fingers, glistening with your blasphemous need.

"Father Ren, please-"

_Thwack_

"Who?"

"Father please, I can't." Tears were cresting your waterline, your panic adding to the already overwhelming swirl of sensation in your body.

_Thwack_

_"Answer me!"_

_Thwack_

_“Please, don’t make me--”_

_“Now, whore--”_

_Thwack_

_"You do!"_ you screamed, your breathing labored as you dropped your head to his desk. 

He stiffened at your side, body tensing at your admission.

"...you do...Father Ren."

It was silent for a while, the only sounds in the room being your soft whimpers and heaving breaths before his footsteps drowned you out. He was walking away, collecting himself as you were left there bent over his desk, ass red and raw--crying. 

"Are you a virgin," the question falling so fast from his lips that you were sure he hadn’t even meant to say it. You let your head fall to the side, twisting to look at him. He was stood back a good few feet away but still facing you, rubbing your drying arousal between the pads of his fingers.

_You were scared, exhilarated, wracked with lust._

"No."

His body went taught at your admission, as if you'd just spoken a curse into the room.

"Are you?" you asked, the words slipping past your defenses. You immediately regretted them as you watched his jaw tense, his body closing in on you fast. You felt his hand press firmly to your low back as he unleashed a succession of borderline cruel assaults to your backside.

"You've betrayed God's most-" _thwack_ "-sacred gift," he spit through ragged breaths. You screamed, squeezing your thighs together to relieve the growing urgency at your clit. His hand paused, brushing against the back of your exposed cunt and lingering there. You clenched at his proximity to you, the thought of how easy it would be for him to pry your open with his thick, dexterous fingers making you drunk with need.

"I'm sorry Father-" _thwack_ "-oh fuck!"

"Vile whore," he said, his fingers lightly tracing your slit before pushing into you with inexperienced deliberacy.

You gasped, your walls cinching his fingers inside of you as a ripple of pleasure crested your flesh.

"Look at yourself," his voice dripping with venom as he rapidly thrust his fingers inside your cunt, exploring the texture of your walls as a lewd moan escaped your throat.

As quickly as he had pushed into you, he was gone, leaning over you and shoving his defiled fingers in front of your face. He brushed them against your lips, smearing your sex over your mouth before he forced them in, depressing your tongue. The surprising sharpness of your pussy mixed with the pressure of him pushing back into your throat gagged you, his other hand gripping the buzzing flesh of your ass.

"How many? Hm? How many cocks have you taken in this filthy cunt?"

You tried to answer but it was useless, his fingers in your mouth keeping you gagged.

"Insatiable whore," he spit, landing another smack to your ass. “I bet you fucking love this.”

_He was right...you did._

You managed to pull your head away, his fingers falling from your mouth as you turned to look at him. His face was flush, sweat glistening at his brow as he met your gaze. He was a man at war with himself, his teaching telling him one thing while his undeniable humanity _begged_ for another.

"Ren, please..." your eyes fell to his crotch, the unmistakable outline of his cock straining against his dress pants. Your heart stammered, cunt spasming at the realization.

 _He wants to fuck you. He wants to fuck you..._ so _bad._

"Please. Father Ren," you said as you slowly pushed off the desk, letting your naked ass grind into his body. You flinched at the gruff scratch of fabric against your broken flesh as you turned to face him. "I'm sorry. I've...made mistakes. I'm weak."

At that he scoffed, running his hand through his messed hair, pushing his thick black tresses out of his perfectly flushed face.

"That's why...I've come to you. Why I'm _here_." You stepped towards him, his breath catching in his chest. "I could have...stayed in bed...touched myself to the thought of you," you felt his cock twitch at your thigh and you knew you had him. You lifted your hand to his chest, savoring the frantic palpitations of his heart under your palm. "Made myself cum as I imagined you..."

You pulled yourself away, spinning and leaning back over the desk as if you couldn't bear to look at him. You felt him step closer, too close.

"Don't start being shy now, _whore_."

You bit back your excited smirk, swaying your hips slightly, brushing against his cock. His hips thrust into you, your ass stinging as his hand wrapped around your throat, yanking you back with an urgent violence.

"Tell me... _everything_."

You whimpered under his grasp, eyes meeting his over your shoulder. Gone was the chase man of God that had sat across this very desk and judged you for weeks under the guise of "helping" you. No, the man looking down at you now was ravenous, driven to the brink by years of repressed lust.

"Father," your hands reached behind you, skating towards the erection that was jammed into your back, "when I’m alone at night...I can't help but think about...how you'd feel in my mouth." You gripped his cock, his body flinching at the welcome pressure, a gasp ringing in your ear. "How good you'd feel as you fucked my throat...or even...my pussy." You started stroking him over the fabric, his hips rolling into your hand as his grip around your throat tightened.

"You're disgusting," he spit, his hot breath intoxicating as it rolled across your face. You made it a point to squeeze his cock, pushing your hips back towards him as you did.

"I am, Father. I’m _disgusting_ and you have been so kind, so...giving." 

Suddenly, his hips pulled away from you, his hand leaving your throat as he stumbled backwards.

"No, _no!"_ His voice boomed, fingers raking through his hair. “I can’t--I know what you're doing."

"Father..." you pleaded, stepping towards him. "You _asked_ _me_ to be honest with you..."

And then he was on you, a lion pouncing on its prey. His mouth moved against yours with clumsy inexperience, his hands holding either side of your face.

You could taste his need, taste the years of stifling repression crumble away as his cock pressed sinfully close to your cunt. His tongue barreled into your mouth and you tried to take control but he was relentless, his need to dominate you passing from his lips as he pinned you against the desk. One hand finally released your head, pushing its way between your thighs. You gasped against him as he accidentally brushed your clit, his mind catching your response, leading him to do it again and again.

His thumb was merciless as it battered your nub, sending waves of graceless pleasure crashing through your core until he finally moved on, prodding at your entrance.

"You vile bitch," he growled, ripping his hand from you and finding his belt. He backed away, leaving you painfully alone as he unfastened himself, pulling his cock free and pumping it in his fist. "Show me. Show me what you do to yourself while you think of me."

You nodded, chest heaving as you easing yourself onto the desk, letting your legs fall open. Your eyes were stuck to each other, his on your glistening core and yours on his dick, red and huge and _desperate_ for you. 

Your movements were slow, his eyes on your fingers as you gave him a full show--making perfect rhythmic circles around your clit until your head fell back, a gasp of pleasure leaving your throat. You let your fingers find their way down, teasing yourself when you felt him. He'd snatched your hand, bringing it to his lips. He paused for a second, as if his years in seminary school were pleading with him to stop, but he was too far gone. Too desperate to _know_ you the way you'd craved to know him.

He let his lips wrap around your fingers, tongue gently lapping up your sex. His eyes fluttered, a moan vibrating his throat as his eyes fell to the space between your thighs. Without a word, he angled himself to enter you, the head of his cock stalling at the cusp of your cunt before pushing all the way in.

A scream of pure rapture left your throat as he split you open, goosebumps rippling over your flesh as you threw your arms around his neck. A strong hand cradled the back of your head as he pulled out and slammed into you, once, twice, a deep, primal groan vibrating his chest as you stole his chastity. 

“Oh _God_ ,” he whimpered, his hips snapping into yours at an uneven, frantic pace. “God forgive me.” 

Desperate to watch him, you pulled your head back. His face was flush, eyes wide as if he had just seen the gates of heaven himself. You tried to stifle a smile, pulling him into a deep, fervent kiss, your tongue tracing his lower lip before giving him a playful nip. 

You rolled your hips forward, clit desperate for friction as he fucked you, his cock stretching you, opening you for him in a way you never could have imagined. 

Even through the awkward, inexperienced thrusts, you could tell he was getting close. His breathing ragged, face screwed in unfathomable pleasure. 

“Wait, wait,” you breathed, pulling your hips back as he thrust out of you. 

His eyes went wide with panic as his cock dragged across the desk. Carnal rage flashed across his face; he’d had you, had himself seated in your warm, wet cunt and you had the _audacity_ to take it away right as he was on the brink. With movements not unlike a rabid animal, he snagged your hips and yanked you forward, his cock awkwardly brushing against your core. 

Of course you wanted to feel him inside of you again but you wanted to cum too. Fuck, after that beating you _deserved_ to cum. You put your hand to his chest, trying to steady your breathing as your eyes met. 

_Shame_ , white hot, ripped across Fathers Ren’s face as he started to stumble backwards. His eyes fell to his newly defiled cock before lifting to your pussy, splayed out and thoroughly abused... _by_ _him_. 

You could see him losing his nerve, guilt wrapping its claws around his heart and squeezing. 

“Please, come back,” you breathed. At this point, if given the choice between ending things here or feeling him cum deep in your belly...well, the choice was obvious. “ _Please_.”

He looked dazed, nostrils flared, lips gaped ever so slightly as his eyes danced around the floor at his feet.

“Please,” was all you could think of to say, any other words failing to form on your tongue. His eyes lifted to yours and you saw him. Behind the throes of shame, behind the facade of sanct reverence, was a man. A man desperate for _touch_ , desperate for any amount of affection that he could get his hands on. 

And here you were, offering it _all_ to him.

He nodded, slowly stepping closer to you. You swallowed as his hand wrapped around the back of your neck, his lips finding yours in a soft, tentative kiss. You lingered there, savoring his sudden shift in demeanor as your breathing synced to something somehow slow and beautiful.

The atmosphere in the room had suddenly become somehow calm, even as your desperate lust still roiled just beneath the surface. Without a word he pulled away, dropping to his knees as large, dexterous fingers gently pried you apart. You watched as his eyes memorized the landscape of your cunt--his touch gentle and inquisitive as he learned you. You were absolutely enthralled as you looked down at him, your hips quivering whenever he brushed against your needy clit. Eventually he brought his tongue to you, tasting you for the very first time and you nearly shattered. He pressed his tongue flat against you, licking a broad firm stroke up to your clit before pulling it carefully between his lips.

“ _Oh_ ,” you cooed. For a man of God, he was pretty adept at using his mouth on your pussy.

He took your cues, the suction of his lips around your bud slowly increasing as his tongue worked shapes into you. Circles and firm passes across your clit were sending you into a frenzy, your breath becoming rapid again as every muscle in your pelvis tensed. 

“You’re amazing,” you whimpered, fingers wrapping in his hair as he hummed into you. 

It was all too much, this beautiful man you had dreamt of for months on his knees, the way his perfectly soft lips held your clit in place as his tongue ruthlessly pushed you over the precipice. 

You came on his face, your soul splintering at the mercy of his mouth as his obscenely large hands wrapped around your hips and held you there. A soft ramble of curses and wanton gasps left your lips as he pushed you into the realm of overstimulation, your thighs closing around his head, hips wiggling in an attempt to escape. 

But he still didn’t get it, his tongue at your clit becoming painful as he stayed there, selfishly tasting you, _savoring_ you. 

“Please-- _it hurts,_ ” you whimpered, your hand trying to push away his head. 

Finally, he released you, your body shuddering as your clit was assaulted by the comparatively cold air. He stood, stroking his cock as he pulled your hips closer. 

“I tried so hard to resist you,” he breathed, “but now...” You felt him slowly slip into you, your cunt greedily pulling him all the way in, “this is all I ever want.” 

You wrapped your arms around him, holding him close as he snapped his hips into you, hands squeezing the pliant flesh of your hips. 

“I need this,” he moaned in your ear, his cock ramming into you at an ever increasing pace. “I _fucking_ _need this_. Every day, for the rest of my fucking life.” 

You were thankful he couldn’t see the smile that stretched across your face or the way blood flushed your cheeks, your arms holding him even tighter as heat began to pool in your belly again. 

“Do you understand?” he mewled, placing a kiss to your neck.

“Yes, Father.”


End file.
